


Waste It On Me

by mar_tina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan and Hyunjin are just mentioned, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jisung thinks Minho hates him, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_tina/pseuds/mar_tina
Summary: Jisung attempts to make the first move but Minho hates Valentine's Day.Or, where Jisung gifts Minho flowers but Minho thinks they're from his mom and gets rid of them.





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, fellas!  
> this is my first fic (one shot?) written an published on ao3 and i really like it! i hope you will too! please let me know what you think after reading! you can also let me know on curiouscat or twitter! i'd be really honored and happy if you left feedback! i also have a few minsung aus on twitter coming up, if anybody's interested. english is also not my first language and i'm trying hard to improve my writing, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> i love you, thanks for reading.  
> enjoy!

Jisung on that day, on Valentine's Day, got up earlier than usual and immediately left the apartment after serving the morning toilet. A bouquet from a florist (located a ten-minute walk from his place) was commissioned almost a week earlier. It was made of ordinary sunflowers, but the bouquet could become the beginning of something extraordinary. So Jisung ran as fast as he could to get home before Minho woke up, and he could get to classes.

Receiving flowers from the florist, he smiled broadly, and the woman behind the counter asked him:

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl, right?”

“Yeah, you can say so,” he muttered and had bowed slightly before leaving the building, going back to his apartment in a fast pace. 

He hadn’t heard footsteps or unscrewed water in the bathroom when he came back, which meant his roommate was still asleep. That's why Jisung took notebooks from his room as soon as possible, leaving the sunflowers on the kitchen counter, then leaving the apartment again to get to classes. 

He wondered what Minho would say. He spent a long time making any move, but he was counting on the fact that the older boy wouldn’t reject him. He was already thinking about how Minho would welcome him as soon as he crossed the threshold of their apartment. He shook his head, realizing that he shouldn’t have great expectations.

He waved to Felix, who was waiting for him in front of the school and headed towards him. As soon as the first lesson began, his thoughts traveled once again towards the object of his sighs (also known as Lee Minho, but Felix loved teasing him about Minho’s nickname). 

At the same moment, Minho just got out of bed and immediately toddled to the kitchen to drink some water. He peeked into Jisung's room, checking if he was home, but he shrugged when he didn’t find him inside.

He frowned, noticing the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen island. He rolled his eyes, glancing at the calendar. The most hated day of the year came, according to Lee Minho - Valentine's Day. A time when couples show too much tenderness, and even worse when they do it in public. He believed that love should be shown every day, and not only then. The boy honestly hated this holiday. Well, maybe a little because he didn’t have anyone to care for him, but it's not that he was very concerned about it. He preferred to be alone and didn’t feel the need to look for “the other half”. Minho was good alone. 

Minho thought Jisung had to pick up the package early in the morning. However, he had to admit that his mother had done her best this year. He liked sunflowers, but he didn’t think the woman knew about it. This, however, didn’t stop him from being annoyed by the very existence of this day. He seized the decorated bouquet in his hand, then opened the trash can and simply threw the flowers out, having no idea that in this way he would break Jisung’s heart.

He shook his head resignedly and sighed loudly. His mother could let it go. He didn’t need gifts, he didn’t want to be reminded of Valentine's Day. All he wanted was to stay in bed all day binge watching the next ten episodes of some awful show he didn’t even like. But he knew that he couldn’t let himself do that, so he finally poured water into the glass, quickly downing it, and then he returned to his room with the intention of changing and going to the university. 

He was a bit upset, but mostly angry, because he told his mother a lot of times not to send him flowers for Valentine's Day, but again he ignored his request. He was going to explain it to her at once, but as soon as he took the phone in his hand to write her a message, he glanced at the hour and swore, seeing that he wouldn’t have time to eat breakfast. Only grabbing his bag, where he kept his notebooks, he left the apartment, remembering to lock the door.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Jisung, a few hours later, after returning from school, had to open the front door with his key, and finding it in the bag took him at least a few minutes. It also meant that Minho, however, had longer classes or stopped somewhere on the way back and hadn’t come back home yet.  
When he came in, he took off his shoes and headed straight to the kitchen. He smiled slightly, combing his hair with his hand when he noticed that the bouquet wasn’t on the kitchen island anymore. It meant that Minho had already taken it to his room.

_Han really hoped and expected Minho to like his gift._

He finally sat on the sofa in the living room, deciding to watch a TV show while waiting for his flatmate to return.

He was a bit nervous and his hands shook a little. He pulled his legs to his chest, putting his chin on his knees, anxiety hitting his mind. He wanted to tell Minho what he felt, but there was hesitance somewhere in the back of his head, which seemed to grow more and more with every passing minute. So he decided to eat something, also because he didn’t like watching television without snacking. 

Jisung went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He looked around, after a while deciding on fruit yogurt. He took a spoon from the drawer, removing the foil from the top of the package. He turned in the direction of the basket, wanting to throw away the garbage, but his attention was attracted by yellow flowers among the waste.  
Jisung took a step back, clenching his jaw. Tears uncontrollably appeared in his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall, blinking several times. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He felt like an idiot, as if his feelings were not worth anything.

The open yogurt with a spoon was left on the counter, as he went to his room. Jisung threw himself on the bed, sinking his face into the pillow, and his body shook with spasms of crying.

_Is this how you feel a broken heart?_

He wanted the earth to swallow him whole, never having to look at Minho's face again. He was ashamed, but also angry. Minho threw his feelings away, he got rid of them like trash. And it hurt, because Jisung had so far recognized him as a kind of role model, and for that... was it possible to say that Han was in love with him?

Jisung, however, didn’t stop crying and shouting, letting the pillow swallow his yelps, even when he heard the front door open and heard Minho shout something. He also heard footsteps, but he didn’t get up until he realized that Minho would probably enter his room and see him in that state. He hurried to the door, locking it up just before the elder grabbed the handle.

“Jisungie? Why did you lock the door?” Minho asked and his voice could be heard well even though he stood on the other side of the door. Jisung leaned his back on the door, letting out a shaky breath. “Is everything okay?” 

Well, no. Nothing was okay, but Jisung didn’t want to speak, he didn’t want to let anyone, especially Minho, know that something was wrong.

“I don’t know what happened but if you need something… I’ll be in my room.” 

You don’t know, you do not know... you never know anything, he thought.

Once again, he took a deep breath, using a handkerchief to rub his wet cheeks. He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and sniffed. No wonder Minho didn’t like him. He was a frail posture, his hair became dry and brittle after several dyes, and according to himself, he wasn’t a bit handsome. There was no chance that someone like Lee Minho would ever be interested in him.

Tears gathered in his eyes again, so he blinked to get rid of them, but they fell on his cheeks, soaking them again. He wiped them once again, deciding to stop being a coward. He could just ignore him, right?

So he opened the door silently, wanting to go to the bathroom. He looked around to avoid confronting his flatmate, but when he turned around to look behind him, he didn’t notice that Minho had left the living room and he bumped into his chest. Jisung panicked, looking him straight in the eye. The older man frowned.

“Did you cry?” he asked and Jisung quickly denied, shaking his head. “Well, I can see you did.” 

“Then why are you asking?” Jisung snarled. He took a deep breath and wanted to leave, but Minho blocked the path for him, leaning his hand against the wall. So he tried to pass under it, but Minho crouched down, which made him encounter an obstacle again. “Can you stop, hyung?”

But he didn’t give up, this time pulling the boy by the hand, to make him stand up and pushed him against the wall, not so hard for Jisung not to hurt himself. Minho would never want that.

Jisung's heart beat harder when he felt Minho's hot breath on his face. He avoided his gaze, but the elder wanted to keep eye contact at all costs, so he grabbed his chin and forced Jisung to look into his eyes.

“What happened?” He spoke again when the younger teared up again. Minho wiped his cheeks, holding his hand with his free hand. He expected Han to get out of his grasp, but he only looked sadly at their connected hands, and one of the tears landed on Minho's hand. “I won’t leave you in peace until you tell me.” 

Jisung sighed, feeling uncomfortable when his hyung's face was so close to him.

“It’s— it’s nothing,” Jisung’s lower lip trembled as Minho looked at him doubtfully, “I’m just feeling a bit sick. I’ll be fine, okay?” 

“Do you need any meds? Want me to make you some tea?”

“Just— just leave me alone.”

Jisung pushed him away and Minho felt his guts clench. He didn’t protest, though, letting the younger boy lock himself up in his room. 

However, he went to the kitchen, heating water for tea. He took the breakfast tray from the top shelf and put it on the counter, then reached into one of the cupboards, pulling out a basket with different packages. He took out several types of meds, not knowing exactly what was wrong with Jisung. He put them all on the tray and then prepared the boy's favorite tea in his huge mug.

“Ah,” he let out, remembering something. 

Minho opened one of the drawers, getting out a hazelnut chocolate from it, and then added it to the set. He poured the tea with boiling water, remembering that Jisung didn’t add any sugar to the tea and took the tray, carrying it to the boy's room. He knocked on the door twice, and when he heard the murmur coming from the room, he went inside and said: 

“I brought you some meds. I don’t know what ails you so I got you everything we got in the apartment. If nothing helps you, I can go to the pharmacy. Just— let me know, okay?” Minho set the tray on Jisung’s desk and started playing with his fingers as he looked at Jisung hesitantly. “I made you some tea too. And… and a chocolate. I bought it for you yesterday.” 

“I hope you’ll feel better soon, Jisungie,” he smiled. 

_Don’t shut me out_ , Minho wanted to scream. 

Han, on the other hand, was staring at the elder, confused but also surprised. He nodded, murmuring a quiet ❝thank you, Minho hyung❞. He didn’t know how to feel in such a situation.

“Maybe you’d like to see a movie later?” Minho said but then shook his head, remembering what Jisung told him earlier. “I’ll leave you alone now, I’m sorry. But if you need anything—”

“Later, okay?” Jisung croaked and Minho smiled and got brave enough to come closer to his bed and kiss the top of his head. 

“Try to get some sleep, Jisungie.” 

Han had to hide his rosy cheeks. This boy made him totally confused. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

However, a few hours passed, during which both Jisung and Minho were thinking.

Han's mind was spinning around the situation that made his heart break. What did Minho want to tell him by throwing away his present? He always looked after him. Bah! He even helped him do his maths and sat with him until late at the night until the younger understood the topic. Jisung thought and hoped that his hyung liked him a little the same way he liked him. Because really, Jisung didn’t know when he fell in love with Minho. Maybe it was the moment when they met for the first time thanks to a mutual friend, Chan. Maybe when Minho said he was looking for a roommate and was the only one who seemed to understand that Jisung wanted to cut himself off from his parents and lead a life away from them. Maybe when he helped him bring all his belongings to him and told him, ❝ _Welcome home, Jisungie_ ❞. Could it be the moment when they spent evenings talking or listening to music together?

Jisung had no idea, but he knew that Minho was more than a friend to him and what he’d done, hurt him. He wanted to explain it, but at the same time he was afraid to pick up the topic, not wanting to be hurt even more if Minho didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. But Minho behaved as usual, which only made the boy even more confused.

Minho, on the other hand, wondered if the reason for Jisung's strange behavior was in fact him being ill.. Usually he behaved differently. He hugged even more and demanded attention, and Minho sometimes even skipped classes to be with him. And now it was completely different, and Jisung shied away from his company, and even began to cry when he approached him and Minho hated it. He understood, however, that the boy might have had a worse day, so he didn’t impose himself too much. He hoped, however, that Jisung would feel better and return again to being a wonderful person, bringing joy to Minho like he always did. 

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Minho sat with the phone in his hand, texting Hyunjin about Jisung's strange behavior, when suddenly his mother's number appeared on the display. He gave himself a mental slap in the face because he completely forgot to text her. He rolled his eyes, but he picked up and greeted theher like always, with a ❝What's up, mom?❞.

“Minho, baby! I’m sorry.”

The boy frowned, wondering what the woman meant.

“What happened? What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry for not sending you flowers this year, but you know how busy I’ve been lately. The work is really—” 

Minho didn’t let her finish, saying: 

“But how did you not send flowers? I—” 

“Yes, love. It happens. I’m already at this age that—” 

“It’s not that. I’ve got a bouquet from someone and it was on the counter when I woke up and I though that Jisung picked them up from the courier.” 

His mom just chuckled on the other side. 

“You better clear this up with him, then. Like, right now.” 

“But—” .

“I’ll text you later! Dad sends his love!” His mom had said before hanging up, leaving Minho confused. 

He was sure that the sunflowers were a gift from his mother, but since they weren’t from her…

He quickly got up from the sofa, went to the trash bin and winced, nevertheless took out the bouquet lying on top of it. He lifted it up, and when he did, a small card fell to the floor. He frowned, but he bent down to pick it up. He opened his mouth in surprise, reading the note.

❝Sunflowers mean adoration and dedicated love. I hope your day will be great.  
J.❞

Minho put the flowers on the counter, holding the card in his hand. He walked quickly to his roommate's room. He was angry with himself and wanted to hit his head hard against the wall.

_Why was he so stupid?_

He took a deep breath as soon as he arrived at the door and opened it without knocking, surprising Jisung lying on his bed. The boy fell down on the floor in surprise yet quickly got up from the ground and opened his mouth, noticing the card in Minho's hand and the amazement on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The older boy asked softly, not wanting to bring Jisung even more anxiety than he already did. 

“Because! You threw them away and I didn’t want it to change anything between us and—” Jisung hid his face in his hands, not finishing what he was about to say. Minho came closer and crouched next to him, grabbing his wrists gently. 

“Look at me. Look,” Minho said, focusing on Jisung’s scared face. “I had no idea they were from you, you know?” 

Han gasped, frowning in disorientation. “But who would’ve…”

“My mom always sent me some stalks on Valentine's Day and I thought the bouquet was from her, and she annoyed me because I didn’t want them and I didn’t even check if there was a note” Minho looked straight into Jisung’s eyes, looking for a shadow of doubt in them but he didn’t find anything like that. “If only I knew the flowers were from you!”

“What would you do, then, Minho hyung?” Jisung was breathing hard, unable to believe it really happened. What a hopeless misunderstanding!

“I would give you the sweetest kiss, Jisungie. Straight on the lips, you know?”

Minho was surprised by his words himself, but he didn’t regret them at all. He took a deep breath when the younger boy said hesitantly:

“Well, now you know that they were from me…”

Although he knew that Jisung would kiss him back, and the boy's hand, which was still squeezed by him, probably would go somewhere else on his body and wouldn’t push him away, he felt great excitement. So he didn’t wait not even a minute longer and then their lips touched, gently brushing each other. Minho brought Jisung closer to him, not wanting to leave an inch of space between their bodies. He wanted to smile when the younger one wove his fingers in Minho’s hair, but he knew it would break the kiss, so he stopped himself. 

Jisung didn’t know what to focus on, though. He tried to remember every detail, Minho’s lips on his, his hands,the touch, the smell, the taste. He wanted this memory to be clear in his mind so that he could feel everything when thinking about this moment.

The kiss was shy and a little hesitant, but decided on everything — both of them knew it — and contained everything that accompanied them both (mainly Jisung) during these last hours. Pain, love, confusion, but also a kind of longing. However, none of them moved their lips aggressively, enjoying the moment together.  
When they finally broke the kiss, they connected their foreheads and breathed heavily, and Minho finally let himself smile, which made Jisung laugh sincerely. He lay down on the bed and laughed, then gripped his stomach, and Minho stared at him in awe, grinning as well.

“I can’t believe this,” Jisung said, looking at the ceiling. Minho lay down beside him, resting his head on his hands to look at the younger one.

“Believe what?”

“That you kissed me. And that... oh.” Jisung suddenly became sad and covered his face with his hands again.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just... I wanted to say that you like me, but you didn’t tell me and you probably don’t and... oh Jesus, why do I say this…” The boy began to stutter, and Minho nodded disbelievingly.

“Do you think I would kiss you if I didn’t like you? And yeah, I like you more than a friend, because you're about to start telling me that I probably mean liking you as a friend,” Minho said, and Jisung looked at him with his big eyes, pouting. The elder felt a great desire to touch the boy's nose, so he did so by pressing lightly on his tip, saying: “Beep!”  
And Han started laughing again and wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist. 

“You're impossible.”

“I know.” Minho pressed a kiss on the top of the younger's head. “I apologize for these flowers. That's not what I meant. I didn’t want you to cry because of that, you know, Jisung-ah?”

The man nodded, focusing on Minho’s steady heartbeating.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

“Okay! In that case, go! Go and don’t come back!” Minho shouted, but it wasn’t until his words left his mouth that he realized what he had done.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you said that. Six months! Six months and I was just hoping you trusted me. How could you?” Jisung clenched his jaw, shaking his head in disbelief.

”Jisungie…”

“No, Minho. Calm down and maybe then... maybe then we can solve it.

“M-maybe?”

But the younger one didn’t say anything more, he just left their apartment, slamming the door loudly, which caused Minho to flinch. And then the boy just break out crying. And he cried until he realized that because he would be lamenting, Jisung wouldn’t magically come back to him. So he wiped his cheeks with handkerchiefs, rinsed his face with water and drank the juice from the refrigerator, because he felt how dry his throat was. And he left the house, taking the keys and putting on the hood of the sweatshirt. It was the end of August, but still the boy was warmly dressed.

He headed for the nearby florist, and when he came in, he was smitten with the intoxicating scent of flowers, and he had to refrain from coughing. He went to the counter and greeted the saleswoman and said:

“I would like to get a bouquet of sunflowers. The most ordinary. Oh, and let them be tied with a green ribbon.”

The woman smiled at him and removed the flowers from the exhibition.

“The color of hope, is not it? Dedicated love. Someone special?”

“Very special. Such someone is only to ask for,” Minho said, smiling sadly.

“Good luck.”

Minho only paid and nodded, hurrying back to his apartment. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He was still squeezing the flowers in his hands, but he decided to wait for Jisung to come back. He didn’t want to force him to talk. He knew he was upset and it was only Minho’s fault and he had to bear the consequences. He didn’t want one of them to be losing Jisung.

He sat down in front of the front door. For several hours, maybe one, but in total they could have passed even two — Minho didn’t care — he sat and stared at the lock, hoping that in the end the entrance would open.

And finally it happened, and Minho quickly got up from his sitting position and prayed that everything would go well. Jisung took a deep breath as soon as he saw him and raised one eyebrow at the sight of the flowers.

“You should put them in the vase,” he said, and the elder nodded, licking his lips.

“I'm sorry, Jisung. I love you so much, you know it and I don’t like it when someone tries to hit up on you. But do you know why? Because I'm afraid that someone will be better than me and you’ll leave me.” Minho approached the boy while talking, a grimace on his face. 

Jisung denied his words, shaking his head. 

“No one will ever be better than you, understood? You can’t think like that. I love only you. Only you, hyung.”

Jisung barely noticeably nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for what was going to happen. And when it finally happened, he felt some strong kicks in the stomach, very pleasant and sending shivers down his spine. He could feel every muscle in his body tightening, and he would relax and feel his heart beating at a dizzying pace, and his legs would start to tremble. It didn’t matter that they've already kissed before — now Jisung felt as if he'd got to know Minho again, as if he had tasted his lips for the first time. It seemed to him that they were in a cheap romantic comedy, despite the fact that they were in an ordinary place and at the usual time — but that was their place, and the presence of them two meant that nothing happening was ordinary and became magical.

They didn’t move their lips at all, letting them touch only, but with this touch they both uttered words that weren’t spoken out loud and made a longing in them, even though they were separated for only a few hours. The very thought of really being able to lose each other because of their stupidity was killing them. Because they wanted to be with each other forever. They knew and were sure about a thousand percent that they would never find someone else who would make them as happy as Minho made Jisung and Jisung made Minho.

And then Minho made sure in what he had thought about earlier.

_His heart will always beat to the rhythm of Jisung's name._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hsnjisungs  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/jijisungie


End file.
